Star Trek: Rescue Mission 2
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Kylie and Spock have been kidnapped and Jim's come down with the flu. The mystery remains: Why were they kidnapped? Will the crew be able to get them back? Rated T for precaution.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! I am so sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner. FF hasn't cooperated with me. :)**

**Disclaimer, Kylie, the plot, and other random OCs are **_**mine**_** take them and I **_**will**_** report you. Nari belongs to My Lady Vader, and I regret to add that James T. Kirk and etc. belongs to a greater being than I…**

"Er, transporter room to bridge," Scotty said checking his panel for the third time.

"Yes Scotty?" Sulu asked.

"I jus' lost the away team's signal," Scotty answered. "They've gone- vanished!"

Sulu raised an eyebrow and looked over at Chekov. "Uhura, hail the away team."

"No response, sir," Uhura answered sighing. "I can't even locate their signal."

Sulu sighed. "Should we contact the Captain?"

Uhura sighed also. "Let's try McCoy first."

* * *

Kylie groaned she was lying on her stomach on something cold and filthy. "Spock?" she called out into the darkness.

"Dades, you are awake. It appears their sedative does not affect me as long as you," Spock said from her right.

Kylie rolled her eyes and sat up. "What happened?"

"I believe we were ambushed upon arrival," Spock said with a sigh.

Kylie turned her head in the direction of Spock's voice. "No way- I had no idea," she said sarcastically. "Grant are you awake?"

She heard Spock sigh again. "Grant was killed just after you had been sedated." Kylie groaned and felt around the floor.

"Okay. Where do you think we are?" she asked.

"In a dungeon it would appear," he answered.

Kylie sighed. "I meant are we still on the planet? Of all the people to get kidnapped with it had to be you."

* * *

"Jim! _Jim_! Wake up it's urgent!" Bones snapped at Kirk, shaking him.

Kirk groaned. "What is it?"

"It's Kylie and Spock! They've been kidnapped!"

"What!" Kirk said sitting up. "How?" he asked fully awake.

Bones sighed. "I don't know, I wasn't there." Kirk cursed and leapt out of bed to get dressed.

"How long have they been missing?" he asked.

"An hour at most," Bones answered handing him his shoes. "Our sensors can't penetrate the atmosphere. Otherwise we'd be able to scan for life."

"Can't we compensate?" Kirk asked as they left the cabin.

"No," Bones answered grumpily.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! I will try to post the first chapter very soon. Please review, it encourages and motivates me to post sooner- I'm not kidding. :p I love you all! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will do my best to update sooner! ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter…er…well the prologue. :p**

Kylie sighed and hit the back of her head against the cold stone again. "Spock!" she said angrily. "Stop it!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am merely-."

"I know," Kylie interrupted. She sighed and let her head meet the stone again. If Jim and the crew didn't save them soon she was going to murder a certain Vulcan.

* * *

Jim sneezed and Bones handed him another tissue. "Isn't there- ach, ach choo!- any evidence that might reveal where they were taken?" he asked.

Sulu glanced at Chekov. "Not that we can find sir," Sulu said.

Jim looked miserably at Bones then back to them. "Search deeper. They can't have just kidnapped them and leave no trace. Take a team to the surface, Getz," he ordered. He coughed and leaned back into his chair, sighing.

Bones clapped his shoulder. "We'll find them, Jim." Jim's response was coughing again. Bones rolled his eyes and pulled out a hypospray. "Hold still."

* * *

Kylie pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. Food had been slid under the "door" an hour ago and in that split moment they had been given a view of their surroundings. Spock was two meters to her right. The door between them.

Spock threw a small rock down and let out a breath. "I might have a plan." Kylie turned to look in his direction.

"Alright, is it worth anything?" Kylie asked.

"Perhaps," Spock said.

* * *

Bones rolled his eyes. "I'm putting my foot down, Jim go off duty and get some sleep- that's a direct order."

Jim shook his head. "I have to find, Kylie and Spock." Bones sighed and looked over at the security officers. He nodded twice and they came over, lifting Jim out of his chair. Jim sighed. "Have it your way Bones."

Bones smiled. "You'll be more help to Kylie when you've had some rest. Come back in eight hours and boys," he said to the two red-shirts, they turned their head to Bones, "stand outside his quarters- don't let him leave without alerting me first." They smiled and nodded, leaving with Jim.

Bones sighed. "Sulu, you have the con."

* * *

Kylie blinked in the darkness and held her grip on Spock's shoulders. "Dades, I can hardly work with you breathing down my neck."

Kylie let go and backed off, crossing her arms. "Well dang it, Spock! Hurry up, will ya?" Spock rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore her.

Suddenly a wave of nausea crashed over Kylie and she staggered backwards. She wrapped an arm around her middle. "Spock, I don't feel too good," Kylie mumbled.

Spock let out a sigh. "Dades, please silence yourself. I cannot concentrate." Kylie glared at his barely visible form and was sick in the corner. She inched down the wall and slid to the ground, groaning quietly.

* * *

-Ten Hours Later-

Jim sighed and rubbed his forehead. He still felt like crap and was still incredibly tired. But even after Bones had sent him to bed the night before he hadn't been able to sleep over worry for his Kylie.

"Anything, Sulu?" he asked.

Sulu sighed and shook his head. "Nothing sir. There's no trace of them." Jim swore.

Uhura turned to look at him. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Star Fleet. They request that we leave the system and join the Fleet in the Opuan system."

Jim let out a low growl and hit the armrest of his chair with his fist. "How soon must we join them?"

"By tomorrow night," Uhura replied.

Chekov turned to look at Jim. "zIt vill take us a day an a hav to get zere. Ve only hav an hour before ve must depart."

Jim sighed and nodded. "So be it."

* * *

Kylie took a deep breath as Spock tried the lock again. There was a clicking noise and they door swung open.

Kylie grinned. "You did it!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Let us go- quietly. If you are capable of such a feat."

Kylie narrowed her eyes on him and smacked his upper arm. "Just lead the way Mr. Intelligent."

**A/N: Here's a big thanks to all those who have reviewed! Review again for another chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, prologue. **

Spock looked left and right down the corridor. "Clear," he whispered to Kylie. She nodded and crept behind him. "I believe we are on a vessel," Spock commented in a low tone.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I had no idea!" she hissed at him. "I didn't feel the vibrations from the warp engine at all!"

Spock sighed and did his best not to retort. "This way."

* * *

"They're _what_?" Nari demanded on screen.

Jim rubbed his face. "Missing," he replied.

Nari huffed and crossed her arms in frustration. "I go to represent the _Enterprise_ at some convention and everything crashes!"

Jim sighed. "Nari, please, I'm not feeling well- I'm doing everything I can."

"How is warping off to the Opuan system doing something?" Nari snapped.

"I had orders!" Jim said, his tone softened, "Besides, I left an armed team on the surface. When we return in a few days, maybe they will have found what happened."

Nari narrowed her eyes on Jim. "I'm going to ride with the _Hood_ and meet you at the Opuan system. I want to help."

Jim sighed. "I'm not up to arguing with you or anyone." For the first time since their conversation had begun Nari's eyes softened.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jim. Get some rest."

Jim nodded. "Yeah. See you soon."

* * *

Kylie sighed. "Do you know where we are yet?" she asked impatiently.

Spock glanced up at her. "Yes, it appears we are on a cargo ship, heading four-zero-six point five-eight."

"The Opuan system," Kylie concluded. "Well, unless we're in another sector then it could be any off a list."

Spock shook his head. "Your first conclusion was correct."

"Well, how do we find the _Enterprise_?" Kylie asked crossing her arms.

"I am working on it," Spock said.

Kylie leaned against the bulkhead. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Spock answered quickly.

She snorted. "Not being biased are we?" she muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

Jim lied alone in bed, staring at the empty space beside him. He still couldn't sleep. For some reason when Kylie wasn't there in bed alongside him he felt even more uneasy and sick to the stomach than he already felt. He sighed and sat up.

"Computer, lights," he muttered, rubbing his face. The lights came on and he got out of bed.

"Chekov to ze Captain," Chekov's voice said over the comm.

Jim sighed and flipped the switch. "Yes, Mister Chekov?"

"Zere is a cargo ship wanting to trade with us for supplies," he said. "You might be interested in zere offer."

Jim let out another breath. "I'll be right there."

"Aye zir," Chekov said.

Several minutes later Jim made it to the bridge.

"So, what is their offer, Mister Chekov?" Jim asked sitting down in his chair.

Chekov sighed. "Ze Commander and Miz Dadez."

* * *

Kylie frowned. "Spock," she hissed, "someone's coming!"

Spock looked up. "Distract them."

Kylie gaped at him. "Wha- how?"

Spock looked her down. "You are a woman."

Kylie put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I'm a married woman, Spock!"

"They are not aware of that fact," Spock pointed out going back to work.

Kylie huffed and pulled out her hair tie, shaking her hair up a bit. "Jim's going to kill me," she mumbled as she turned the corner. Spock smiled to himself as he sped up his work.

Kylie swayed her hips a little more than she normally would and put on a sly smile as her captors came into sight. They were human men, this should work well.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! And I'm sorry it's short- but I'm working on more now as I post this! Please forgive me by reviewing. No reviews, no updates from here on out. :p**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, prologue.**

Jim's eyes widened. "Open a channel, _now_," he ordered, going to his feet. They answered the hail and Jim crossed his arms. "This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise; I'm interested in your trade offer."

"Hello, Captain, we would love to return your crew members to you if you would so kindly send us some supplies. You see, we are low on food. We do not have enough materials to sustain us for our trip home," the man said.

Jim glared at him. "I think you'll return to me my crew members and then I'll decide what supplies you get."

The man tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps."

* * *

Kylie flirted with the men while Spock worked on the sensors. He blinked. Surely he did not _really_ see the Enterprise in range of the sensors.

"Red alert! The prisoners have escaped!" a voice said over the intercom. It repeated. Kylie frowned as the men looked up and then back down at her.

She smiled and winked at them. "See ya boys." She turned and fled back towards Spock, hoping he had a plan.

"Hey, come back here!" one of them shouted. The two ran after her.

Kylie flew across the corner and grabbed Spock's shoulder. "Time to go!"

Spock hastily stood. "What have you done?"

"Me? What about you? You hit something and set off the alarm!" Kylie snapped at him.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I did no such thing."

Kylie groaned. "Don't be such a Vulcan, just run!"

* * *

"Hail them again," Jim ordered, pacing the bridge.

Uhura sighed. "Sir, they're not responding."

Jim swore. "Hail 'em again."

"They're responding!" Uhura said, shock in her voice.

Jim sat down. "On screen."

"Hello again, Captain," the man said.

"Where are my people?" Jim demanded.

The fellow man sighed. "I don't know, somewhere on my ship. They've escaped."

Jim motioned for Uhura to end the communication. "Scotty, can you get a lock on them?"

"No, Cap'n, I can't," Scotty replied after a moment.

Jim swore. "Work on it!"

* * *

Kylie gently pulled the panel back. "It's cramped in here," she mumbled.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You must restrain yourself from speech- they are headed this way." Kylie glared at him and pulled her knees to her chest. They heard footsteps pass outside the panel. Kylie held her breath and closed her eyes.

"You may open your eyes now," Spock whispered, moving past her and opening the panel.

Kylie did so and let out a breath. "Let's try to get to the bridge."

"Agreed," Spock said with a firm nod. He climbed out and then turned to help her out. Kylie brushed her dress off once she was standing again.

"Thanks," she mumbled, going past him and down the corridor.

Spock raised an eyebrow and followed.

* * *

"There is no sign of their signal," Scotty said with a sigh. "I've tried everythin'."

Jim rubbed his forehead. "Alright, we'll have to try something else…" He sighed. "McCoy to the bridge, I need something for this headache and nausea stat."

"I'll be right there, Jim," Bones said.

Jim sighed and continued to rub his head with his hand. "Scotty, there has to be some way to find them."

"I'll try somethin' else," Scotty said with a sigh.

Jim nodded. "Kirk out." He closed his eyes. It was becoming harder to focus. With Kylie gone and this dang flu he wasn't sure how much longer he could run the ship. He let out a long breath and turned his thoughts to the fun times he, Nari, Bones, and Kylie had shared at the academy, which Spock found to be too human.

* * *

Kylie fingered the weapon. "This is amazing… It's like nothing I've seen before." She turned it over in her hands, examining every inch.

Spock fought the immensely powerful urge to roll his eyes. "Dades, would you focus?"

Kylie raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "If we don't know how their weapons work we'll never be able to fight them!"

"Then speed up your work," Spock ordered, checking for a patrol.

Kylie silently mocked him while she looked for a trigger.

* * *

"Stay still, for God's sake, Jim!" Bones ordered, giving him the hypospray. Jim sighed and obliged. Bones rolled his eyes. "Jim, I'm ordering you to rest. You're practically killing yourself up here."

Jim shook his head. "I can't sleep, I've tried."

"I'll sedate you then," Bones said clapping him on the shoulder.

Jim shook his head again. "No, I want to be awake when Kylie gets back."

Bones sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, be a stubborn…"

"Sir! The ship is hailing us," Uhura interrupted.

Jim sighed and stood. "On screen."

Kylie came on screen, the Captain of the ship beside her a disruptor pointed at his midsection. "Hiya, Jim," she greeted.

**A/N: ** **This update is dedicated to My Lady Vader who got me to start writing this again. You rock. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D **

**Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, prologue.**

Jim grinned… then sneezed. "Good job, Kylie."

Kylie's smile faded when he sneezed. "Jim, why are you on the bridge?"

"Waitin' to get you back, darlin'," Jim answered sitting down. "Send your coordinates to Scotty and we'll beam you here."

Kylie nodded. "Will do. See you soon, Jim."

* * *

Jim and Bones were waiting in the transporter room when Kylie and Spock beamed over. Jim grinned as Kylie finished materializing. He moved forward and picked her up. Kylie giggled as he lowered her to the floor and kissed her. Spock raised an eyebrow and stepped down.

"McCoy, have we rendezvoused with Nari yet?" he asked.

Bones crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope. But we will soon." Spock nodded and left. Bones raised an eyebrow and looked back over at Kylie and Jim. "Alright you two, break it up- Jim needs his rest."

Kylie pulled away and pouted at Bones while she hugged Jim. "Bug off, Bones. I can take care of my husband." Jim nodded his agreement and kept his arms tight around Kylie.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Fine, but, Jim, I expect you in sick bay tomorrow morning."

Jim nodded. "Of course, Bones."

Kylie grinned and winked at Bones before he left.

* * *

Three days later Jim was allowed back to duty and they rendezvoused with the _Hood_, transporting Nari back to the ship.

Spock stood beside Scotty as they beamed Nari from the hood. Seconds later she had materialized. "Spock!" she said, coming off the transporter pad.

Spock went around Scotty, moving to Nari. She jumped into his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered.

Spock held her close. "It is good to have you back." Scotty smirked to himself and left, only to save the poor Commander's dignity. As soon as the doors had closed behind him Spock lifted Nari's chin with his finger and kissed her. Nari smiled and kissed him back. Spock lifted her feet off the ground and swung her around.

* * *

Kylie walked into sick bay. "Bones, I don't feel very good," she moaned, rubbing her stomach.

Bones sighed. "I bet you caught that flu, sit down on one of the bio-beds." Kylie nodded and climbed onto the nearest one, slowly lying down. Bones came over with a tricorder and did a quick scan. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kylie asked, half-annoyed.

Bones crossed his arms and smiled. "Ky, you're pregnant."

Kylie's eye size doubled and she glanced around. "Me? Pregnant? Shut up!" she said sitting up.

Bones laughed, he handed her the tricorder. "See for yourself! You're ten weeks." Kylie took it and read the scans three times over, when she didn't say anything Bones smiled. "Shall I call Jim down here?"

Kylie shook her head. "No, no. I want to tell him… It's alright." She smiled. "Thanks, Bones." She got down and hugged him.

"No problem, Ky," Bones said hugging her back.

**A/N: I know, I know it's short… But this is the end. I can't think up anything else to add to it so I'm going to end it here. If something hits me though I'll be sure to write a third! ;) Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Y'all have been awesome! **

**Until next time,**

**~G.R.5647**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is an epilogue, many wanted to see Jim's reaction so here it is and another asked what this would do to Jim and Kylie's "secret" marriage. Well, here it is. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer, I own Kylie.**

Kylie did a quick scan of the room. Everything was in place. He was due anytime now. She sighed and put a hand on her still flat abdomen. It was hard to believe a baby grew inside her. But not just any baby- her baby. Jim's baby.

Kylie chewed her bottom lip and sat down at the small circular table and waited. Five minutes went by silently. She rubbed her stomach and sighed.

An hour passed and Kylie slowly drifted asleep.

A tired Jim came in. "I'm sorry, Kylie, I had to conduct this-," he paused as he located his wife asleep at the table. He smiled and sighed. Gently he picked her up and carried her to their bed, laying her on it. He kissed her temple and brought the covers up to her shoulders. "Sleep, sweetheart," Jim whispered. He stood up straight and went to the replicator for some food.

While he was eating Kylie woke up. "Jim?" she asked sleepily. She threw the covers off and gradually got up.

"Ah, I thought I heard you. I'm sorry I was late Spock and I were conducting this diagnostic, Kylie?" Jim stopped as his wife ran into the bathroom. He followed her and found her over the toilet, empting her stomach. "Woah, Ky we need to get you to Bones," Jim said worriedly.

Kylie leaned back and shook her head. "No, no I'm ok it's normal."

Jim stared at her, brow knitted together. "Normal? I- I don't understand." Kylie laughed and wiped her mouth on some toilet paper.

"About that… Jim, I wasn't planning on telling you like this but- we're going to have a baby," Kylie said grinning.

Jim's eyebrows shot upwards. "A-A _baby_?" he repeated. He crouched down on his knees and touched Kylie's stomach. "A baby," he said softly.

Kylie laughed. "Yes, Jim, a baby."

Jim grinned and kissed her stomach, and then her cheek. "A baby!" Jim pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kylie asked Jim.

Jim sighed. "I don't know. You know the rules say a married couple can't serve on the same ship."

Kylie crossed her arms and sighed. "So if we were to go by the rules, what's next?"

"You'd have to leave the Enterprise," Jim answered softly.

Kylie leaned forward and grabbed a padd off the table. "Well I'm not doing that, any other options?"

Jim watched her. "You'd have to resign your commission."

Kylie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Jim said.

Kylie leaned back into the couch and subconsciously rubbed her belly. "I guess that's the only thing to do then."

Jim got up from his chair and sat beside her. "Whatever you want to do, I'll be okay with."

Kylie looked at him. "Given the choice I'll give up my duties."

Jim sat beside her and put an arm around her. "You know that if I could I would-."

"Yeah, I know, Jim," Kylie said leaning into him. "Let's just hope I don't die of boredom."

Jim chuckled and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Kylie smiled. "I love you too."

In short, before Star Fleet Command could received information about Kylie's pregnancy, and uncover their marriage. Jim and Kylie made the decision for Kylie to give up her duties officially when she went on maternity leave. Shortly after, little Ian joined the crew.


End file.
